que si goku hubiera caido en otra tierra
by carlos13
Summary: que si la Tierra a la que llego goku no hubiera sido como la del canon si no como la de otra serie, aqui no hay ningun terricola de dragon ball pero si los extraterrestres.
1. Chapter 1

**que si goku hubiera caido en otra tierra.**

 **mundo 1**

 **realmente esta no es una historia como tal, es una sintesis de que hubiera pasado si la tierra a la que llego el saiyan hubiera sido diferente, aqui no hay bulma, krillin , yamsha o cualquier terricola, los extraterrestres son los mismos aqui si hay namekianos y el ejercito de frezzer.**

 **ahora para empezar que si goku hubiera pasado si goku hubiera caido en la tierra de neo genesis evangelion.**

7 años antes del primer impacto.

la nave de goku cae en un bosque donde es encontrado por un maestro de artes marciales de japon, el cual tenia un dojo cerca de ese bosque(el no esta ni cerca de la habilidad que tenia el gohan de la serie recordemos que en evangelion no existen artistas marciales poderosos), devido a su cola el hombre lo llama goku ,

4años despues goku ve la luna llena se transforma en ozaru y destruye parte del bosque, hecho que es notado por la organizacion que pronto sera nerv, despues de ver gravaciones por satelite de lo que en un principio creyeron que era un angel, encuentran al niño y lo analizan, descubriendo que no era humano.

el niño fue sometido a un lavado de cerebro y entrenamiento militar , convirtiendolo en el soldado perfecto,experto en conbate cuerpo a cuerpo y con cualquier tipo de armas de fuego, tenian la idea de clonarlo y usarlo en guerras , pero gendo alego que su adn extraterrestre era dificil de clonar(mintio para concervarlo como su guardaespaldas personal)

el ya habia perdido sus emociones , asta que en una ocacion, salvo la vida de gendo , recibiendo balas en su pecho por el ,

ese acto fue motivo para que rei ayanami tercer niño, lo visitara al hospital y le agradeciera el salvar a gendo, ese minusculo gesto de agradecimiento lo afecto lo iso sentir bien ,

sin que gendo supiera empezo a comportarse mas amigable con otros soldados que lo empezaron a ver menos como maquina y mas como persona., entre ellos la mayor katsuragi su amistad y rivalidad(en practica de tiro ellos estaban muy igualados) iso que tubieran una competencia de bebidas, el perdio con resultados sexuales (asi se creo el gohan de ese mundo),

misato que gracias a ritsuko se entero de lo que goku realmente era oculto quien era el padre del niño,

el niño iso madurar a misato limpiando mas su hogar y aprendiendo a cocinar, ella tenia otro motivo de enfrentar a los angeles, darle a su hijo un futuro,

bebia menos lo que la convirtio mas en mama gallina , ella quiso que rei viviera con ella pero gendo lo evito, aun asi gendo no pudo evitar que misato invitara a cenar a rei en ocaciones incluso dejando que ella duerma en su lugar de ves en cuando,(fuyutsuki le ocultaba esos hechos el viejo no era tan malo)

cuando llego shinji y se entero que el viviria solo, ella tomo a shinji a su casa,

ella mantuvo su amistad con goku pero nunca le dijo quen era el padre de su hijo, eso fue asta despues del ataque del 5angel cuando radizt llego de visita.

cuando radizt llega a la tierra nota una gran fuente de energia pensando que es su hermano se dirige hacia ella,

la energia esta bajo el oceano pensando que su hermano esta en un submarino la sigue por sobre el agua, mientras se pregunta por que hay tantos seres vivos en el planeta,

entonces nota que la energia se mueve a alta velocidad en direccion a unos barcos de guerra y el se eleva para ver que pasara y se da cuenta que eso bajo el agua no es su hermano es una bestia acuatica enorme , el penso en irse o quedarse a ver a la criatura acabar con los terricolas , cuando ve al eva 02 salir de uno de esos barcos, le llamo la atencion ver a ese robot luchar contra la bestia asta que su radar detecto una energia casi tan alta como la de la bestia en uno de los barcos, en lo que se acerca lo ve un infante al rededor de 4 años , un terricola no puede ser tan fuerte asi que baja a investigar y nota cierta familiaridad , el sube al barco sorprendiendo a los marinos en el momento que los barcos atacan al angel.

nota cierto reconocimiento de la mujer que esta a cargo y le pregunta si conoce a alguien como el. ya que esta buscando a su hermano.

ella se queda sin habla con eso el se da cuenta de que lo conoce acto seguido nota que el niño mira con interes su cola , mira al niño y le pregunta si ha visto una igual este niega , pero radizt nota un bulto en la parte de atras.

sintiendo interes por el niño el se lanza al mar y a base de un ataque poderoso destruye al angel,

el se autoinvita a acompañarlos ya en el muelle radizt se reencuentra con su hermano.

radizt descubre lo que algo pasa con kakarotto, cuando lo ve por primera ves,

goku esta dirigiendo a la seccion 2 , para escoltar a radizt con el comandante, al ver a su hermano dirigiendo a los terricolas hace que radizt recuerde como su padre bardock dirigia a sus tropas .

y penso que los humanos pueden ser utiles, despues de una charla con gendo que no termino de agradarle radizt abandona nerv y empieza a explorar el planeta para despues de dias de investigacion se presenta en las naciones unidas,

con el cuento de que su planeta exploto y pide permiso para quedarse en la tierra (afortunadamente con el segundo impacto muchas ciudades quedaron abandonadas y pudieron darle un pueblo abandonado de tokyo para que estubiera cerca de nerv)ademas de expresar su deseo de revivir a su raza por medio de los humanos, acambio el ayudara con el problema de los angeles, dandose cuenta que contratar al saiya no les daria tanto gasto ya que el hiso explotar uno de los angeles como demostracion(el arma mas fuerte de nerv solo es capaz de hacerle una zanja a la luna, mientras radizt puede volarla en pedazos),

para que recupere su raza la onu le ofrecio clonacion, el rechazo penzando que copias de el no podrian ser tan fuertes, la segunda fue fecundacion en vitro, pero radizt tambien nego pensando que las muestras podrian ser cambiadas el queria hacerlo por el mismo a la manera antigua,

por lo que cada pais de la onu consiguio una representante, algunos buscaron en sus carceles a mujeres que tubieran cadena perpetua para ofrecerles el trabajo como opcion, otros buscaron mujeres soldados , con la idea que los niños podrian ser educados para servir a sus paises(que pais no quisiera un soldado que pueda volar lunas)

como extra pidio que goku fuera responsable de su seguridad para entrenarlo , gendo que no confiaba en radizt envia a goku como infiltrado.

luego de meses de enfrentar angeles y enbarazar a las mujeres que ofrecieron en lo que goku aprendio a volar y lanzar ateques de energia,

radizt es contactado por vegeta y nappa , el les explica lo sucedido y como en unos años el planea eliminar la mayor parte de la poblacion y usar a sus hijos para apoderarse del mundo , este hecho fue escuchado a escondidas por goku el cual se lo paso a gendo ,

es en ese momento que gendo le revela a goku sus protocolos de seguridad gendo tenia planes para matar a goku si el se le revelaba, por medio de venenos , balas especiales o un cuchillo de filo sonico. al ver que goku esta dispuesto a matar a su hermano el ya no duda de el y le encarga la eliminacion de radizt, goku dice que probablemente aun con su entrenamiento el no podria manejar a radizt ,

en ese momento gendo le dispara varias veces en el pecho con el arma especial, el estubo largo rato en el piso cuando derrepente siente que lo levantan y lo meten en un cilindro , donde pierde la conciencia cuando despierta se da cuenta que esta desnudo, y flotando en un tubo.

se da cuenta que ritsuko esta ahi ella le dice , que segun la informacion que el obtubo de radizt si un saiya se recupera de la casi muerte sus poderes se incrementan ,

por medio de ingenieria inversa ritsuko logro estudiar y reconstruir un rastreador que estaba en la nave en la que gokuy llego a la tierra, aprendio a traducir la escritura de la nave, y mediante la computadora de esta , aprendio sobre la tecnologia extraterrestre lo que le permitio construir la camara de recuperacion de donde salio, estubo inconciente 8 horas, dice que fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer la camara original lo hubiera curado en2.

luego de eso reviso su nivel de poder el cual se incremento varias unidades se duplico su poder, no lo suficiente para derrotar a radizt asi que en su proximo dia libre repetiran el proceso

semanas despues goku mato a radizt a sangre fria con el cuchillo de filo sonico,

para ese entonces goku habia incrementado su poder asta superar a radizt, se presenta en la onu como hermano de radizt y afirma que murio en un entrenamiento pero que el tomara su lugar y se hara responsable de los bebes que el procreo,

dandole ventaja a gendo, goku trabajo como apoyo contra los angeles en las misiones asta

la mision del 13 angel contra todo pronostico el entra en el eva , menciona cuando sale que toji habia sido asimilado no se pudo hacer nada. con la idea de que toji ya estaba muerto shinji se calmo y evito perder la cabeza.

el 14 fue una lucha epica su campo at podia para en seco sus ataques cuando lo ataco directamente este lo lanzo contra las montañas

fue una convinacion shinji con el eva 01 lo saco del geofront , en ese momento recibe una llamada de goku este le pide una abertura en el campo para poder atacar , shinji crea un hueco en su campo at con sus manos y goku que estaba en el hombro del eva dispara y acaba con el angel.

el 15 fue un infierno cuando asuka callo el trato de llamar su atencion para alejarlo recibio el ataque del angel , se infiltro asta lo mas recondito de su ser , todo dolor y traumas salieron a la superficie quebrandolo completamente , pero no callo algo se rompio todo control de emociones que se decia que tenia se fue y en ese momento grito grito como nunca habia gritado asta casi romper su gargata y ahi surgio, el poder un poder que nunca habia sentido en el mismo surgio cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura dorada , y vio a la criatura esa criatura se metio con su mente y pagaria por ello.

}y lanzo un ataque como nunca antes lo habia lanzado tomando por sorpresa a la criatura destruyendo su centro mismo y desapareciendola de la faz de la tierra.

desperto en la camara de recuperacion , llevava un dia entero ,cuando salio y se reporto con gendo actuo como si nada hubiera pasado lo ocurrido fue inesperado pero controlado el dijo que no le importaba nada de lo sucedido y gendo no le dio importancia y se fue ,

fuyutsuki por otro lado dijo a modo de comentario que cuando una persona pasa por un trauma, lo ideal es hablar con personas.

esa noche fue al departamento de misato ella todavia no llegaba pero su hijo estaba ahi , el recientemente se entero que gohan era su hijo , y paso largo rato hablando con el mientras veian tv,

llega misato y gohan se despide ya a solas con ella misato le pregunta que paso acto seguido el la abraza y llora en su hombro, se sincero con ella y ella con el pasaron largo rato abrazados,

a la mañaNA siguente el se despide diciendo ,por cierto ese tipo kaji, dile que si te toca lo despedazo.

sonriendo ella dice se lo dire.

16 angel ahi arriesgo su vida desconectando a rei del eva y sacandola antes de que explote.

cuando gendo pregunto por que lo hiso , el contesto de manera neutral que dado el comportamiento de gendo penso que este se alteraria por su perdida, y eso podria alterar el ecenario,

gendo asiente y le informa que eso fue inutil ya que rei es remplazable y que no deveria de actuar sin permiso en otra ocacion.(sin que gendo supiera rei escucho eso)

17 angel trabis se infiltra exitosamente, y mientras el eva02 enfrenta a shinji,

goku lo somete a el , ya derrotado le pide a goku que lo mate ya que su vida ya no tiene significado , en ese momento goku le ordena a shinji que se volte, este lo hace imaginando lo sucedido,

goku comenta que si hubiera vivido lo mas probable exque hubiera pasado su vida encerrado mientras experimentaban con el.

de evangelion luego de la muerte de kaworu, cuando el ejercito ese de los viejos empieza a invadir nerv, en el momento que gendo esta con rei cerca de lilith, goku estaba como guarda espaldas cubriendo la puerta , entra ritsuko y en cuanto adivina sus intenciones la noquea. gendo dice es tiempo esta por tocar a rei con la mano de adan y a escasos centimetros...

su mano es cortada.

goku la toma del piso con su mano izquierda con la derecha mantiene el cuchillo de filo sonico con el que mato a radizt. gendo asombrado pregunta por que . y el contesta, por que esto no esta en mi ecenario..

 **continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden.**

 **contestando a una pregunta el gohan de ese mundo se llama gohan por que...**

 **}capitulo 2**

-por que as hecho esto-pregunta gendo sosteniendo su muñon

-es acaso una venganza por tu hermano-

en ese momento rei camina hacia goku poniendose a sus espaldas dandole la espalda a gendo goku se quita su saco y se lo pone ,

-esto no es venganza gendo y aun si no lo hubieras ordenado probablemente lo huniera matado, este mundo es mi hogar y lo que el pretendia no era bueno-

-¿que has hecho para que rei te obedesca?-

-solo le devolvi el favor ella recupero mi humanidad yo se la di a ella, no somos piezas de ajedres gendo somos personas-

-tu nunca fuiste humano para empezar solo eres un mono salvaje con traje - disimuladamente el mete su mano restante en su saco.

-tal ves no pero soy mas humano que tu y te aconcejo que no hagas eso-

-hacer que-

-no estas viendo el panorama completo gendo tu plan es reunirte con tu esposa y luego que , todos seriamos una masa uniforme en un mundo solitario, as leido los informes que te mande no sabes lo que pasara si los saiyas llegan y encuentran que este mundo no les sirve para nada,

solo seremos una conciencia ni siquiera estas seguro si podremos defendernos de ellos -

-eso son solo especulaciones tuyas- mientras asegura un dispositivo en su volsillo este artefacto lo habia preparado solo en la escasa posivilidad de que el lo traicionara ,despues de que goku matara a su propio hermano gendo estaba completamente seguro de su lealtad pero de todas formas , antes de meterlo en la camara de recuperacion iso que ritsuko le implantara un explosivo en el cuello solo por si las dudas, con el muerto rei volvera a obedecerlo.

-no toques el boton gendo si lo haces moriras-

sacando el dispositivo gendo pregunta-¿sabias que tenia esto ?-

-gendo voy a necesitar tu ayuda alla arriba no solo estan los saiyas si lo que he leido es correcto hay razas mas peligrosas necesitare de tu ingenio, no toques ese boton-

\- ya no me eres util- apuntandole con el aparato

-le prometi a rei que no te mataria si tocas el boton moriras- mientras recoje a ritsukop del piso la carga estilo novia y se hacerca a la salida

gendo presiona el boton y una explocion se escucha ,pero no frente a el que es donde se encontraba el saiya , si no a sus espaldas el muro en la parte de atras cae

-¿como?-

-sabia que tenia que tener algo en mi, asi es como eres, una de las esposas de radizt era un medico sin licencia solo tuve que colarla al laboratorio para que lo encontrara y sacara, -voltea hacha rei-cumpli mi palabra-

esta asiente y lo sigue fuera del cuarto.

gendo habia quedado asombrado el simio lo habia superado, reponiendose de shock el recoje su arma y esta por segirlo cuando depronto por el hueco de la explocion entran disparos, el ejercito de los ancianos fueron atraidos por la explocion , las balas de los mercenarios atraviezan su cuerpo una de ellas en su espalda ya no puede moverse , el simio lo planeo asi en cierta manera el aprendio esto de gendo y en su ultimo momento se maldice asi mismo por entrenarlo asi.

 **continuara,**

 **bueno algo corto pero el trabajo no me da mucho tiempo**

 **agradezco a mis revisores y lectores nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

despierta a ritsuko


	3. Chapter 3

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 3.**

La doctora akagi despierta , su cuerpo esta siendo llavado en brazos de alguien , ella intenta soltarse solo para ser sugetada con mas fuerza, escucha al hombre que la carga decirle,

-traquila todo esta bien-

ella voltea y lo ve este es el perro guardian de gendo ,su sicario personal aquel que mato a su propio hermano solo por lealtad, ella tiene bastantes preguntas,¿ por que vive?, ¿donde esta gendo?, ella recuerda que estaba cerca de rei el proceso devio comensar , el por que de demasiadas cosas, pero comiensa con un simple

-¿que paso?-

-tuve que dejarte fuera, nesecitaba saber donde gendo se habia implantado la cosa-

-¿el embrion ?-

-ahora esta destruido lo incinere con mi propio poder , ¿puedes caminar?-esta asiente y el empieza a bajarla,

ella nota que la muñeca esta a su lado la titere de gendo el por que ya no le importa el destruyo a adan el porque seguro que se lo dira pero primero quiere saber

-¿y gendo ?

-muerto-

-¿por que?-

-por que me gusta el mundo donde vivo y no me gustaba a donde nos dirigia -

-¿por que no me mataste estoy tan sucia como el?-

-no eres tan mala ocultaste la existencia de gohan a gendo-

-tube una razon-

-y cual fue-

-pense que misato maduraria si tubiera al niño y lo iso ,fue mas eficiente en su trabajo -

-de todas formas lo hiciste y te lo agradezco ,no quisiera que mi hijo pasara por lo que yo-

-¿y que aras con ella es un peligro?- señalando a rei

-la adoptare- al terminar la frase ella se impresiono volteo a ver a la clon y vio que ella misma estaba impresionada,

en ese momento el levanta su mano la pone sobre la cabeza de la niña y dice.

-a partir de ahora sera un miembro de mi familia, tienes un hermano menor y pronto tendras primos cuida de ellos si,-

la mirada de asombro desaparece de la niña mientras que una sonrisa aparece en sus labios asintiendo con la cabeza ,

\- lo are-

-estas seguro de esto sabes lo que ella es-

-por su puesto sera mi hija, aunque soy nuevo en esto de ser padre no esperes mucho de mi-

-si padre- ella asiente

\- bien primero tenemos que ir al refugio se quedaran ahi , rei te encargo que protejas el lugar tus tias estaran ahi y todas estan embarazadas asi que ten cuidado, se que as pasado por mucho doctora akagi pero tengo un favor que pedirle-

-y cual seria -pregunta con interes

-hay una terminal en el refugio necesito que encuentres a los ancianos se que estan en japon en un area cercana monitoriando esto-

\- lo hare y tu que haras mientras tanto-

-estos sujetos entran a mi casa y matan a mis hombres es lo justo que les muestre la salida educadamente- mientras se truena los nudillos,

luego de caminar por varios pasillos llegan a lo que parece ser un muro de piedra , el toca en una esquina y empieza a jalarlo era un muro falso empieza a abrirse , un grupo de mujeres armadas salen de ahi apuntando con rifles,

-no se preocupen soy yo traigo mas gente-

dentro de la cueva sale un niño pequeño como de 5 años

-papa estas aqui -

\- te as portado bien -

el niño asiente

-bien todos regresen al refugio esto esta lejos de terminar -

luego el se saca algo del bolsillo y se lo pasa a ritsuko

-use esto si averigua algo importante comuniquese conmigo -

depronto escucha pasos alguien se hacerca corriendo a el lugar el toma un bolso con armas y cierra la puerta con todos adentro solo para ver doblando la esquina a misato y el resto de tecnicos del puente de mando acercandose una mirada y se da cuenta que los siguen le hace una seña a misato y ella ordena a todos que se arrojen al suelo , el equipo ovedece justo en el momento que una esfera de energia pasa sobre ellos y se dirige a los invasores , muriendo al instante ,

de dentro de su bolso saca un rastreador de energia y revisa el area, los persegidores estan muertos pero la explocion atraera a otros los cuales estaran ahi en minutos , vuelve a abrir la puerta y los tecnicos entran, y pregunta a la mayor.

\- ¿y shinji? -

-dentro del eva estara con asuka en un momento-

-bien entra aqui afuera se pondra peligroso-

\- deacuerdo- ella se acerca y lo besa rapido-para la suerte no dejes que te maten -

-no pienso hacerlo -

ella entra al refugio,el alita sus armas seria facil volarlos con su propio poder pero las armas los confundiran y el necesita esa confucion para diferenciarlos de sus propios hombres activa su rastreador y empieza a moverse, la cazeria a empezado..

 **continuara.**

 **gracias por leer aqui me quedo el trabajo llama,**

 **contestando a una revicion de por que no lo puse en eva fue por que evangelion es solo el principio cuando acabe pondre verciones de que si goku hubiera caido en otros mundos,anime ,manga, carrtoon y videojuegos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 4.**

empieza la cazeria goku piensa mientras analiza su rastreador,

bien tenemos seis grupos de personas en el area de la base mas el ejercito de afuera , asuka y shinji los detendran asi que me concentrare en los de adentro, mi familia y amigos cercanos esta detras de mi , en el fondo de la base se encuentra el refugio de el resto de los empleados, recuerdo que tienen pocos guardias , herbert y otros dos , el grupo que mato a gendo se acerca a ellos , son prioridad, al norte raizo y su grupo defienden una entrada creada por explosivos . al sur el equipo de jonson protege la entrada principal , mahonei esta al este en otro hueco, y henrich protege la salida posterior para que el enemigo haya sabido de ella significa dos cosas ,o gendo se los dijo o tengo un traidor en mi equipo. no hay tiempo para averiguar,

el preciona su audicular y habla.

-herbert aqui Son reportate -

-capitan estamos en el refugio protegiendo a los civiles-

-estan todos dentro no hay nadie afuera-

-solo nosotros capitan el resto esta dentro-

-escucha herbert quiero que entren en el refugio un grupo se dirige hacia ustedes y los interceptare -

-no necesita apoyo -

-sigue tus ordenes soldado-

-como ordene señor-

el concentra energia en su mano y la arroja al suelo arrojando escombros a los pisos inferiores sobre los invasores, desenfunda dos pistolas y salta dentro del hueco hecho apuntando y disparando al los enemigos , con el radar es facil detectar a los que estan vivos y separarlos de los que no en pocos segundos todo termina , y escucha su comunicador

-capitan escuchamos la explocion todo esta bien -

-todo bien soldado dediquense a la proteccion yo avazare contra los grupos de arriba protejan a los civiles-

y sin mas el capitan sube al los pisos superiores volando primero la salida con henrich es el grupo que tiene mas enemigos

se acerca al area y usa el comunicador

-henrich aqui son reporte de situacion -

-nos estan masacrando señor no podremos contenerlos mas tiempo tienen un vehiculo como diablos pasaron las defensas con eso-

-tranquilicese soldado heridos -

\- casi todos los que no estan muertos solo quedamos seis-

-que tipo de vehiculo es-

\- es uno blindado con una enorme metralleta encima -

goku da vuelta en la esquina y quita el seguro de una granada la lanza directo al vehiculo enemigo llega al instante el apunto justo entre la metralleta y el techo del vehiculo , desajustando el arma la cua empieza a disparar por todos lados , aprovechando la confucion ordena a sus hombres que se cubran dentro mientras el sale y derriba el techo cubriendo asi la entrada y a sus hombres , acto seguido con unpar de ataques liquida al enemigo.

-aqui Son henrich reportate -

-estamos golpeados pero vivos señor -

-envia a los heridos al refugio ahi los atenderan el resto que vayan con jonson , yo me dirijo con mahonei al hueco sur -

-si señor-

goku sobrevuela aprovecha para ver la situacion con los evas, asuka parece haberse recuperado del ataque mental aplastando enemigos por todos lados , shinji por otro lado solo los arroja al mar probablemente cree que asi evita matarlos , el pobre no sabe que si el impacto no los mata provablemente los deje tan aturdidos que no podran nadar sin saberlo asuka esta siendo mas piadosa, activa el comunicador .

-jonson aqui Son reporte de estado-

\- nos estan superando capitan cada ves llegan mas-

-retirense adentro jonson estoy casi ahi-

llega al hueco sur con ataques de energia a los enemigos quitandole un peso de encima al equipo de jonson , los cuales salen para acabar con los sobrevivientes ,

al aterrizar jonson da unsaludo militar a su superior,

-descanse soldado -

jonson se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar goku entra tiene pensado cubrir el hueco con escombros para ir con el resto a la entrada pero nota algo la sombra de jonson se mueve de manera diferente, inmediatamente se hace a un lado jonson intento apuñalarlo con un cuchillo familiar, una simple llave lo desarma y arroja al piso donde sus compañeros lo sostienen y apuntan con sus armas,

goku analiza el cuchillo es similar a el que uso contra su hermano , lo mas probavle es que gendo les dio estas cosas a los ancianos debe estar mas prevenido la proxima ves, mira a su subordinado y pregunta.

-tu fuiste el que revelo las entradas ¿por que?-

llorando el caido confiesa

-si tengo familia me prometieron que si solo te heria aunque yo muriera le llegaria a ellos una buena cantidad snif snif- llorando

\- encadenen a esta escoria a unlugar firme el resto que vallan a la entrada con raizo yo sellare este lugar y los alcanzare ahi-

el equipo se aleja mientras el toma columnas rotas vehiculos y lo que encuentre para sellar el hueco mientras sus soldados se alejan cuando se dirige a la entrada recibe una transmision ,de el refugio de sus familiares

-si akagi que sucede encontraste a los ancianos-

-estoy cerca de eso pero creo que debes saber que el enemigo a mandado algo llamado evangelion series-

en eso ve a lo lejos inmensos aviones de los que salen unidades evangelion de color blaco adivinando que de eso hablaba ritsuko vuelve a activar su comunicador

-raizo aqui Son me oyes cual es tu situacion- raizo tenia el equipo mas grande debido a lo ovio de la entrada

\- hay muchos enemigos aqui señor por el momento lo tenemos controlado pero ocupamos refuerzos-

-mande a los hombres de jonson a tu pocision solo resiste un momento, comunicame si la situacion se vuelve critica-

-que ara usted señor-

-solo digamos que voy por una presa mas grande-

 **continuara.**

 **asta aqui nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 5**

El los vio decender nueve de ellos todos blanco, identicos con una especie de arma afilada gigante, cada uno necesitava saber mas, activa el comunicador.

-ritsuko tienes algo que me ayude contra estas cosas-

-la ingenieria de estas cosas es muy similar a la de los evas hay algunas diferencias pero necesito tiempo-

-te lo dare -

el se dirije a los oponentes, los cuales apuntan a los otros evas, shinji y asuka se defienden bien , el se hacerca a uno de ello lo toma de la cabeza y lo hace girar en el aire arrojandoselo a otro, se elevay activa su comunicador.

-asuka , shinji aqui son son nueve de ellos asi nos tocan tres a cada uno ellos no necesitan la coneccion asi que cuiden sus espaldas.-

\- y si hacemos lo de la vez pasada yo hago una abertura y tu atacas-shinji

-eso no sera posible estamos demasiado cerca de la base el ataque podria destruirla-

-tu estabas en coma-

-maldicion que otras cosas me perdi-

-gohan es su hijo-

-quuueeee-

-no hay tiempo para esto el oponente esta enfrente-goku recrimina

este vuela hacia otro juntando energia arrojandosela a su cara volandole un buen pedazo y tirandolo al suelo solo para que este mismo oponente empieze a regenerarse lentamente,

-tengan cuidado puedenregenerarse- le advierte a los pilotos

shinji usa su campo at para arrojar a dos de sus oponentes , un tercero le cae encima y este se lo quita.

asuka le roba su arma a uno de ellos apuñalandolo con la misma y luego le arroja esta arma a shinji quien la atrapa.

-idiota deja de estar a la defensiva y ataka que estas cosas quieren matarnos-

-lo siento asuka-

-deja de disculparte y concentrate-

en eso uno de los enemigos corta el cable de alimentacion de asuka,

-maldicion-

shinji le corta la cabeza al que lo hiso solo para que este empieze a moverse sin esta,

goku se da cuenta que estas cosas estan algo arganizadas tratan de mantenerze cerca dela base a proposito saben que el no puede usar todo su poder si esta cerca , cada que arroja lejos a uno los otros cubren su posicion para que el otro regrese, si esto sigue asi ellos podrian perder a la larga, de pronto su comunicador suena.

-¿tienes algo ?- pregunta presionado

-creo que lo tengo , el organo que da energia a estas cosas y les permite la regeneracion se encuentra en su pecho apunta a el lado contrario donde estaria su corazon, y perderan poder -

-te debo una ritsuko-

-solo vuelve con vida -

\- pilotos su punto devil se encuentra en el pecho el lado contrario donde estaria su corazon- de pronto el nota algo brillando acercandose .

la lanza de longinus atorada en la luna empieza a caer velosmente hacia la tierra a gran velocidad directamente hacia asuka quien no la a notado , de pronto asuka nota un destello pasar por su lado y se escucha un impacto fuerte a sus espaldas, ella gira rapido solo para ver ,

a son goku sosteniendo la lanza perdida a cien metros de ella , el vuela con ella y se la pone en una mano,

-as algo util con esta cosa- le dice

ella la sostiene con fuerza y con un grito se lanza sobre el enemigo y uno a uno apuñala a dos de ellos antes de quedarse sin energia,

shinji usa su campo at apartandolos de asuka , el toma la lanza de sus manos y rapidamente apuñala a uno y luego a otro

goku carga energia y hacercandose rapido dispara en su pecho terminando con el enemigo ,

uno de los que quedan se lanza sobre shinji este lo detiene en el aire y shinji lo atravieza con la lanza el resto se hacerca ,

goku les arroja al que sostenia para lanzarse y tomar una de sus armas abandonadas blockeandoles el paso , y apuñalando a uno con ella.

shinji se abalanza y apuñala al penultimo pero este se las arregla para que la lanza se quede atorada en su cuerpo , el ultimo lo ataka shinji usa su campo at para defenderse, blockeandolo, al final goku sale de entre los pies de este ultimo disparando contra el , pero la maquina lo esquiva solo para terminar apuñalado por el cuchillo progresivo del eva 01, en la confucion shinji lo saco y uso terminando con lo eva series.

-bien hecho niño as guardi aqui consigue un rifle y dispara a todo avion que se hacerque podrian intentar usar bombas N2 con nosotros ,cuida de tu compañera mientras reviso los daños- se aleja volando al ultimo hueco, donde el resto de sus hombres se las ven dificiles con el resto de sus enemigos el llega destrozando a todo aque que no se aliado, y se presenta a sus hombres.

-soldados hoy an hecho un buen trabajo pero esto aun no termina los terroristas que nos enviaron estos mercenarios aun viven y en lo que encontramos la forma de acabar con ellos debemoos mantener vigilancia ,tomen turnos pidan ayuda a los civiles algunos tienen algoi de entrenamiento , por mientras contactaremos a la onu por refuersos-

el se aleja y su comunicador suena

-¿los encontrastes?-

-tenias razon estan aqui en un edificio de su propiedad en tokyo2- ella le entrega la direccion y antes de volar hacia una nueva batalla le dice

-dile a mi mujer que saldre un momento de la ciudad-

-no puedes llamarme tu mujer si no veo un anillo en este dedo-

-¿misato ?-

-rits me paso el comunicador dice que aras algo estupido- algo molesta

-tal vez lo haga-

-escuchame no solo puedes ir asi y matarlos, son los jefes de gendo debes ser mas astuto que eso- comenta preocupada

-la verdad estoy seco de ideas ienes alguna-

-siempre escucha lo que tienes que hacer es...-

 **continuara.**

 **bueno asta aqui**

 **nuevamente gracias a mis lectores nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 6**

tokyo2, edificio hotel internacional.

un grupo de hombres importAntes se aloja ahi, los verdaderos gobernantes del mundo, la onu esta bajo su cotrol, nada escapa a ellos , en estos momentos observan el fracaso de su grupo mercenario, en pantallas y computadoras instaladas en la habitacion ,eliminado totalmente, su unico consuelo es que gendo murio, y con el muerto podrian hacer que la onu lo remplaze con uno de sus leales subordinados, de pronto la alarma suena,

-¿que sucede]?-

uno de ellos revisa una de las computadoras-el esta aqui-

depronto un muro se rompe, y una figura entra aterrizando en el centro frente a ellos

-vaya asi que este es el comite de SEELE, -

-¿como nos encontraste?-

-uno de sus mercenarios era muy precabido y los investigo fue facil hacerlo hablar-

-¿y que haces aqui buscas venganza por la muerte de gendo?-

-eso me tiene sin cuidado yo solo ovedesco ordenes me ordenaron proteger la base y son sus hombres los que la atakan-

-¿eso es todo?- el hombre presiona unas teclas de su computadora-paren el ataque.

se hace el silencio en el cuarto

-¿eso es todo?-

-gendo esta muerto obtendremos lo que queramos, tu puedes irte ahora estaras directamente bajo nuestro mando-

-si me permiten tengo una duda ¿ustedes leeyeron los reportes que le di a gendo?-

-¿que reportes?-

-en al rededor de once meses dos saiyas mas llegaran a la tierra, vienen a revisar lo que radizt consiguio en este planeta los perfiles psicologicos sugieren que si cuando lleguen no encuentran algo de su interes , basicamente convertiran el planeta en polvo, -

-exageraciones seguramente-

-los rastreadores tienen registros , el poder de radizt en su mejor momento era de 1300 unidades, los registros de los que llegaran son de 5100uno y el otro de 17800 unidades , mas de diez veces el poder de radizt, segun los analisis en su maximo radizt podia volar la luna en pedazoz, ahora alguien diez veces mas fuerte podria dezpedazar el planeta, -

-ya no habra que preocuparnos para ese entonces con la complementacion humana nosotros-

-estaremos imposibilitados solo seremos una gran connciencia, y estaremos a merced de los saiyas-

-dudas de nuestro liderato, sal de aqui y espera tus ordenes -

-pretenden obligar al mundo a que pierdan su libre albedrio es precticamente genocidio-

-nadie morira todos seremos uno no habra barreras que nos separen-

-no estan viendo el cuadro mas grande , la gente no quiere eso quiere seguridad alimento y estar con su familia-

-un alien como tu nunca entendera a la humanidad,-

-eso dicen pero los entiendo he estado junto a humanos toda la vida, se sus alegrias, su ira , su dolor y como es que apezar de todo siguen adelante,-

-¿que esperas lograr co esto solo eres el perro de gendo?, ohh perdon un perro callejero gendo murio-

-los saiyas son solo el principio , hay mas razas y trataran quedarse con el planeta, el mun do los necesita protejanlo es para lo que suponen que estan-

\- si asi son las cosas es mejor accelerar el plan-

-si hacen eso estaran condenando al mundo-

-que asi sea-

de pronto todas las computadoras y pantallas cambian la imajen, ahora en ellas estan lo que parece ser una reunion de lideres de la onu, todos mirando entre molesti e ira a los miembros de SEELE, y el ministro aleman dice-hace una hora recibimos datos de lo que seria el proyecto de complementacion humana y luego de una reunion privada hemos decidido cancelarlo-

-¿que significa eso?-

-que no permitiremos que lo hagaN- grita enojado el representante americano.

-no entiende lo que estan haciendo si lo llevamos acabo seremos uno no mas barreras , no mas guerra, no mas muerte-

-el cambio debe de venir de las personas no se debe forzar a nadie a hacerlo- ministro de la india

-creen acaso que ustedes pueden detenernos, estamospor encima de todos ustedes nuestras empresas controlan todo, no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para detenernos-

-bueno pues parece que sus empresas han perdido mucho dinero , tal parece que contratar a esos mercenarios , y esas creaciones suyas, les costaron demaciado dinero-

\- no se preocupen sus empresas estaran seguras los gobiernos nos encargaremos de eso-ministro frances

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-

-SEÑOR GOKU me alegra ver que la explocion de ese edificio no lo daño, me sorprende lo que una fuga de gas puede hacer ,ningun sobreviviente y todas las computadoras destruidas, nos encantaria escuchar de usted mas de ese peligro por venir, pero creo que necesitara de un baño debido a la explocion, y tiene que poner en orden su base en nerv, - ministro de corea del norte

-nos pondremos en contacto con usted en unos dias creo que kozo fuyutsiki estara acargo asta entonces- el ministro ingles

todas las pantallas se apagan los ministros dieron su orden el saiya levanta la mano y concentra su energia, todos los miembros de SEELE, desenfundan armas, y una explocion sucede, el edificio desaparece.

horas mas tarde

al ver al enemigo retirarse y no regresar la gente de los refugios empezo a salir fuyutsuki esta en la oficina de gendo, se le informo de su nuevo cargo, y empieza a organisar todo,

al final solo quedan misato ,ritsuko y goku frente a el,

-¿y ahora que estas acargo que aras?-

-primero sera asegurar nerv este ha sido un dia de locos, hay que eliminar todo respecto al proyecto de instrumentalizacion humana, y eliminar lo que quede de adan para evitar que lo repliquen-

-yo lo queme con mi poder y arroje las cenizas al mar no seran capazes de replicarlo-

-eso es un peso menos, he oido que piensas adoptar a rei, estas seguro de eso-

-la niña necesita un padre, y soy todo lo que puedo darle, sin ofender no confio en el gobierno para el trabajo y me sentiria mas seguro asi-

-la niña tendra grandes problemas para encontrar novio- misato

-te das cuenta que eso te convierte en madrastra- ritsuko

-quuee-

-sera mejor que descansemos por cierto donde estan los pilotos-

...

...

-rayos los deje haciendo guardia afuera cuando fui por SEELE-

-ESO FUE HACE 5 HORAS IDIOTA -

-LOS POBRES HAN DE ESTAR CANSADOS-

el las afueras un shinji en eva 01 sigue apuntando al cielo cun un rifle que saco de un edificio, se nota el cansancio el eva empieza a tambalearse , mientras un eva o2 con otro rifle a sus espaldas igualmente cansada apunta en otra direccion.

-estas segoro que vendran - pregunta la peliroja.

-no podemos confiarnos ya viste lo que paso antes-

-esos bastardos por que no llegan -

continuara **.**

 **y aqui termina otro capitulo sigiente empiezan las preparaciones para la llegada de los saiyas.**

 **}**

 **gracias por leer y nos vemos a la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 7**

un mes despues.

la base nerv en tokyo 3 ha sido reparada por completo, asta nuevo aviso el personal sigue trabajando de manera normal, debido a que ya no habra ataques de angeles, una buena cantidad de miembros an pedido ser reasignados, haciendo que el trabajo aumente en algunas areas ,administrativas lo que significa mas papeleo para los encargados.

recientemente el nuevo comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki junto al jefe de seguridad son goku, han ido a la onu con el proposito de darle a nerv un nuevo objetivo, ellos estan por regresar , el futuro de nerv se sabra cuando ellos vuelvan.

en el avion camino a casa ambos conversan,

-el lugar esta limpio- comenta goku a la vez que saca un dispositivo de su bolsillo activandolo

-¿que es eso?-

-con esto todos los dispositivos de gravaion de audio estaran desactivados-mostrando el artefacto

-¿por que motivo lo hiciste?-

-¿solo quiero saber algunas cosas? ¿usted lo sabia todo no es cierto ? sobre mi cambio , que ya no era eso para lo que me entrenaron¿por que no dijo nada a gendo? -

-chico he vivido mucho he conocido personas que siempre considere peligrosas, pero nadie merece ser lo que te hicieron , supongo que al verte a ti senti algo de culpa,-

-le hicieron lo mismo a rei-

-sin ofender pero en un principio a ella no la consideraba humana ,fue un experimento una creacion que hacia todo lo que se le ordenaba, -

-ella tambien era humana por lo menos en parte, tambien tiene emociones-

-juro que no lo note en ese momento , pero tu eras diferente, vi los videos de tu entrenamiento, o labado de cerebro, vi como llorabas por las noches , solo eras un niño roto,

¿y como esta AYA,... no Son Rei?-

-aun trata de adaptarse en ser hermana mayor , pero gohan le ayuda ese niño es muy listo-sonriendo.

-no puedo creer lo rapido que la adoptaste-

-es facil cuando conoces a alguien que controla la computadora que organiza todo en la ciudad-

-ahora yo quiero preguntarte ¿por que sigo vivo?-

-supongo que por que te necesito , y por el concejo que me diste aquella vez, eso me acerco a mi familia y te lo debo .-

-familia he me hubiera gustado tener tiempo de formar una, ahora estoy demasiado viejo para hacerlo-

-no tienes nada que lamentar comandante, solo mira a la gente a tu alrededor estan vivos gracias a tus deciciones no todas fueron buenas, o apropiadas pero aqui estamos-

-tendremos mucho trabajo devuelta a la base, -

-odio el papeleo tengo una pila esperandome-

-no te quejes sera poco comparado a lo que yo tengo que hacer-

el duo llega a la base donde se organiza una reunion de personal para hablar de los resultados de su visita,

-primero la noticia principal nerv no sera disuelto , continuaremos trabajando en la proteccion del planeta, segundo nuestro presupuesto se a recortado ,pero gracias a los traslados recientes esto no nos afectara, y las reparaciones de los evas podran realizarse atiempo, tercero nuestros enemigos an cambiado los angeles ya no nos invadiran , a estas alturas todos saben que nuestro jefe de seguridad es en realidad de otro planeta, bien pues personas de su planeta llegaran en diez meses , se les entregara un folder con toda la informacion que tenemos, trataremos de evitar el enfrentamiento pero hay que empezar a trabajar en las continjencias, sin mas pueden retirarse , aremos otra junta en tres dias para presentar ideas-

la sala empieza a despejarse quedando solo la mayor katsuragi y el jefe de seguridad

-as estado en mi oficina- son le pregunta a la mayor

-pase esta mañana queria ver si ya habias llegado-

-bueno se sincera conmigo cuanto papeleo me llego-

ella pone una mano en su hombro y agacha la cabeza mientras le dice

\- estaras aqui toda la noche-

-oohh- molesto

-hey se positivo gohan y rei son listos no te guardaran rencor-

-y como an estado las cosas-

-ambos estan practicando las artes marciales que les enseñas son muy diciplinados-

-y shinji, -

-el ejersicio le iso bien parece que ya esta superandola muerte de su padre, asuka por otro lado parece estar aislandose un poco, pasa mucho tiempo contactando a su madre dentro del eva-

-yo esperaba que shinji hiciera lo mismo-

-lo iso pero aparentemente su madre le dijo que no era sano pasar tanto tiempo con ella y empezo a hablar mas con gohan sobre eso-

-siento que estoy siendo injusto dejandote acargo de ellos por mi viaje-

-no te preocupes tenias que hacerlo-sonriendole

en ese momento el saca un sobre amarillo de entre sus ropas y se lo pasa a ella

-esto tiene que ver con la educacion de gohan debes de leerlo con cuidado -el se veia intranquilo casi nervioso

ella abre el sobre y lee el papel asombrada en ese papel solo hay algo escrito una pregunta La pregunta, saca el papel completo notando un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el interior del sobre , ella voltea a verlo y pregunta.

-¿esto es?-

-si-

-¿estas conciente de lo que es]?¿lo que significa?por que no se trata solo de tu vida tambien soy yo,gohan,rei, incluso shinji, absolutamente todo cambiara,y no hay vuelta atras- el toma su mano mientras la mira a los ojos

-lo se mentiria si dijera que no tuve dudas pero ahora estoy seguro , no se que nos depare el futuro pero si hay algo que se , es que te quiero ahi a mi lado, -

ella nota su mirada la cual solo tiene determinacion pura no dudas no mentira el es serio ella se acerca y lo besa.

-eso es un si- pregunta interesado

-no lo se dejame pensarlo- haciendose la desentendida

-misatooo-

-muy bien acepto diablos soy demasiado joven para ser madre de una adolecente-

-bueno sera mejor que vayamos a casa a dar la noticia- ajustando su saco

-buen intento señor pero usted tiene papeleo-

-pero yo-

-se los diremos mañana, -

-oh vamos -

ella se acerca y le da un beso rapido, se separa y le dice

-te traere algo de cenar despues nos vemos-

}ella sale de la sala dejando a un sonriente goku .

 **continuara.**

 **si lo se demasiado pegajoso**

 **pero bueno estaba en el guion**

 **siguen los preparativo la llegada de los saiyas aqui es muy diferente de la original.**

 **gracias a mis lectores y asta la proxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 8**

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

EL JEFE DE seguridad luego de una larga noche de papeleo sale de nerv con una bolsa de papel gra de en sus brazos, en la salida ritsuko lo espera,

-misato me pidio de favor que te diera un viaje a su casa por alguna razon me invito a desayunar-

-en realidad puedo volar-

-ella dice que despues de lo de anoche no confia en tu vuelo, y no quiero saber que estubieron haciendo-

-solo fue papeleo, con los traslados y mis pequeño viaje a la onu ,se me acumulo el trabajo-con aspecto cansado

-sube- abriendo la puerta el sube y el auto anda

-sabes si me hubiera invitado hace unos años hubiera rechazado la invitacion ella era un desastre en la cocina-

-no era tan malo , cene con ella un par de veces, -

-a ti te entrenaron para comer lo que sea-

-¿ que tal el proyecto camuflaje?-

-ha sido aceptado dentro de poco tendremos acceso a todos los satelites del mundo, y crearemos la barrera, asi la gente del espacio no podran sentir la vida de este planeta, a la vez que nos permitira rastrear a cualquier invasor que llege al planeta-

-por cierto gracias otra vez por tu ayuda en lo de la adopcion de rei-

-bueno nos salvaste en esa invacion te lo debia,por cierto que hay en la bolsa,-

el copiloto suspira agachando la cabeza y dice-asuka le dijo a rei que cada que salga del pais y no la lleve devo de llevarle un recuerdo del viaje, soy nuevo en esto de ser padre , asi que les compre a ella y a gohan un par de recuerdos, la verdad no supe que comprarles, asi que les llevo un par de camisas con el emblema de la onu, un cd de musicas regionales, una esfera de cristal con la sede de la onu adentro, unas flautas , cres que sea suficiente-

-solo puedo decir que oficialmente te han estafado, dejame adivinar ¿el vendedor era muy entuciasta en ayudarte cierto?-

-eso lo explica bueno con lo de los regalos y la compra del anillo tuve muchos problemas-

-¿que anillo?-ella se le queda mirando un momento a los ojos el esta asombrado y ella adivina la razon-eso explica por que me invito a desayunar quiere presumirlo- ella comenta sonriendo

-y yo te lo adelante se sincera con migo ¿que tan muerto estoy'?-

-tranquilo fingire sorpresa-

el duo llega al departamento de misato, debido a su salida del pais Son rei hija adoptiva de goku ,se estuvo quedando en casa de misato , la cual con su hijo ,shinji y asuka ,ya estaba algo lleno.

al entrar tanto rei como gohan lo esperan en la entrada sentados en posicion de seiza, ambos hacen reverencia y dicen-bienbenido a casa padre- para gracia de ritsuko y confucion de goku

-niños lebantencen no es necesario esto- el les pasa la bolsa -les traje algunos recuerdos

momentos despues en la mesa misato y shinji terminan de servir el desayuno, misato discretamente mete su mano en el bolsillo para despues empesar a servir bebidas, en eso ritsuko comenta.

-¿es un anillo nuevo? se ve bueno¡ felicidades¡-

-sip - sonriendo mostrando la mano en especial el dedo donde esta

a ecepcion de goku todo el grupo mira el nuevo accesorio de misato, para despues mirar hacia el saiya, el cual solo asiente.

-felicidades- comenta shinji

-no esta mal-asuka

-eso significa que seras mi madrastra- comenta rei mientras cautelosamente empieza a alejarse un poco de misato

-¿que te sucede?-le preguntan

-mi investigacion afirma que las madrastras suelen esclavizar y encerrar a sus hijastras-

-rei los cuentos infantiles no cuentan como investigacion real- shinji, mientras asuka solo reia de la situacion

-hahahahaha en serio chica maravilla no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua-

-bien si te hace sentir mejor no me veas como madrastra si no como madre adoptiva-

-eso seria aceptable- contesta rei volviendo a aercarse

-eso significa que ahora viviremos juntos- ese pequeño comentario de gohan iso que uno de los ojos de misato brillara, en ese momento goku y shinji sintieron un escalofrio en sus espaldas.

-hey tengo una idea goku despues de la comida tendremos un juego de janken , a fuerzas tienes que participar

una hora despues hay un nuevo organigrama de labores en la pared uno que goku y shinji analizan,

-es idea mia o tres cuartas partes de las labores nos tocan a nosotros-goku

-bueno menos trabajo para mi-informa shinji.

-solo espera a que nos mudemos -

 **continuara.**

 **asta aqui el sueño me llama**


	9. Chapter 9

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **una disculpa por la tardanza el trabajo me mantiene ocupado**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 9**

dias despues

shinji ikari despierta hace un año su vida er muy diferente , vivia con un familiar un tutor pero tal no era mas que algo amable con el ,no habia amor y shinji lo sabia el era solo un trabajo para su tutor, su vida ha cambiado mucho.

llegando a esta ciudad conocio a misato , la cual se iso cargo de el , el pinguino ,la madre soltera y su hijo se convirtieron en su familia, aun cuando su padre mismo rechazo recivirlo.

gohan era un niño especial demasiado listo para su edad, era el hermano pequeño ideal, casi autosuficiente, cuando se entero que tocaba el chelo le ha pedido que le enseñe, siempre atento el niño seguro que sera algo grande cuando cresca, siempre quellegaba el niño preguntaba emocionado si habia vencido al angel malo, sin duda alguien a que se gano su aprecio, cuando se entero que era medio extraterrestre no cambio su mente sobre de el de hacho eso explicaba como es que comia tanto.

luego conocio a rei, misato solia traerla en ocaciones para comer, decia que su casa no era muy segura para ella., y el lo confirmo cuando en una ocacion le fue a entregar su identificacion, en ese entonces rei era muy seria y absolutamente leal a su padre , por que razon el no lo sabe, solo sabe que por una razon misato nunca pudo sacarla de ahi,

luego asuka una persona muy diferente de el mismo ella llegaba ser molesta con el tiempo solia decir que odiaba a los niños pequeños pero aun asi sabia como comportarse correctamente, en una ocacion me dijo que de no ser por que gohan estaba en casa ella me hubiera tratado peor, una razon mas para que me agrade el pequeño,

una cosa fue enterarme de los angeles otra muy diferente los extraterrestres , los saiyas no sabia que pensar teniamos problemas con este monstruo acuatico , y luego de la nada llega este hombre que lo hace pedazos, supe que buscaba a su hermano el cual era el jefe de seguridad de nerv como fue eso no lo sabe ya habia visto a goku antes solo que el siempre se mantenia alejado, radizt era 10 veces peor que asuka , el gobierno le dio un area una ciudad cerca de tokyo 3, despues del segundo impacto muchas ciudades del mundo fueron destruidas y japon aun no reconstruye todas, el tenia al rededor de 15 esposas , todas embiadas por la onu una por cada pais del mundo que quedan, su muerte fue un misterio el informe dice que fue por un entrenamiento salido mal,

de todas formas trabajar con goku como apoyo fue mejor a diferencia de su hermano el no nos trataba como un inferior respetaba opiniones y diciplinaba a quienes se pasaban de la raya, supongo que es por eso que los guardias lo respetaban ,el empezo a darles algo de entrenamiento fisico y defensa perssonal, mas adelante se entero que el era el padre de gohan se sintio estupido por no notar el parecido.

la batalla con los angeles termino otro cambio en su vida, despues de que el ultimo muriera nerv fue invadido y su padre murio, ellos no estaban en buenos terminos shinji lo odiaba pero eso ya no tiene importacia otro cambio en su vida

penso que su epoca de piloto terminaria y que misato lo devolveria a su antiguo tutor pero misato lo invito a quedarse , goku habia adoptado a rei y pasaban mucho tiempo en casa de misato, rei se la pasaba averiguando lo que era ser una buena hija (le preocupaba que sea asuka quien le enseñe)y pasando el tiempo con gohan,

luego despues de un viaje a la onu goku le propuso matrimonio a misato la familia se juntaba gohan estaba emocionado ,a shinji le agradaba tener mas compañia masculina,

ahora otro cambio vendra se mudaran a ciudad radizt, la cual ahora goku es propietario, para tener mas espacio, es un viaje en tren de treinta minutos y goku mando reparar una casa cerca de la estacion , es algo grande las ventajas de ser dueño de una ciudad, tendran de vecinas a las viudas de radizt, puede que no sea tan malo.

la puerta se abre y el pequeño gohan entra

-apurate shinji papa nos va entrenar -

-en un segundo, espera ¿que no me tocaba hacer el desayuno'-

-mama dijo que ella lo aria para que nosotros nos divirtieramos- con una sonrisa feliz

-ya veo - con cara de no creo nada mientras se vestia

-asuka y rei ya estan listas solo faltas tu-

-listo vamonos-

horas mas tarde en nerv

en la oficina del jefe de seguridad el sargento raizo kazuma se encuentra fente a el ,

\- me mando llamar señor -saludando

-descanse soldado, estos ultimos dias an sido muy atareados pero tengo algo que pedirte y espero que aceptes-

-¿cual es la mision?-

-no es nada de eso veraz hace un par de dias le pedi matrimonio a misato y esta acepto-

-¿queee?- rapidamente saca un papel de su bolsilloi y se lamenta-mierda me tocaba asta dentro de una semana-

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-no nada-

en eso sin que raizo lo note de un rapido movimiento el saiya le arrebata el papel, y lo lee

-¿estaban apostando sobre mi vida personal]?-

-solo una pequeña cuando nos enteramos que estabas saliendo con la mayor sabiamos que no tardarias en pedirle matrimonio-

-ahh que mas da como sea me caso y quiero que seas el padrino-

\- yo en serio-

-lo cierto es que eres mi mejor amigo , y eres mas responsable que la mayoria de por aqui-

-sera un honor y quieres despedida de soltero-

-ni loco si misato se entera y creeme que se enteraria me mataria-

-entonces aremos una en tu honor no te preocupes-

-oye yo-en eso suena el telefono y lee un mensaje

-¿es importante?-con interes

-luego terminaremos esto la boda es en un mes- sale de su oficina con direccion a el ala cientifica

al llegar ritsuko lo espera

-¿que sucede?-

-la operacion camuflaje fue un exito estamos ocultos pero como sabes podemos registrar todas las energias del planeta y hemos registrado algo desconocido-

-¿un angel ,un saiya o algo desconocido?-

-mejor miralo -

ella enlaza la computadora con los satelites y muetra una imagen ampliada de una isla

-esta imagen es de una isla del pacifico- empieza a ampliarla asta que llega a verse una figura forma humana ,mucho mas alta que el humano regular de piel verde.

-¿no parece humano?-

-necesitamos saber mas, queremos que vallas y averigues ¿quien es ? ¿que quiere ? y ¿por que esta aqui?, tendremos un avion preparado para-

-soy mar rapido por mi mismo que el avion me alcanze no sabemos si es ostil lo mejor es que valla solo ire a prepararme-

momentos despues el saiya sale de nerv y vuela en direccion de esa isla

 **¿quien es este hombre verde? ¿sera una amenaza ?**

 **continuara.**

 **gracias a los revisores**

 **nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **una disculpa por la tardanza el trabajo me mantiene ocupado**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 10**

 **despues de l** acharla el se dirigio a los vestidores a recojer su nuevo equipo ,

un uniforme de diseño militar identico al usado por las fuerzas especiales de japon, hecho con imitacion de la tela y armadura del traje de radizt, el prefirio esa forma ,los trajes saiyas aunque funcionales, no tienen los bolsillos a los que esta acostumbrado, y se siente mas cercano a sus subordinados asi, recigio su nuevo rastreador, aunque el anterior ya estaba programado para no ser escuchado por enemigos , prefirio uno con una programacion completamente diferente y escrito con idioma humano, estas cosas esta siendo replicadas para uso militar por la onu ,

el viaje a la isla fue sin problemas mientras el saiya mas tiempo pasa practicando mas velos se volvia , antes de inciar su viaje se aseguro de contactar con su familia, y asegurar que todo estara bien, la llamada le causo un problema ya que rei y gohan le an pedido un recuerdo del viaje, lo cual sera dificil por que las islas , en las que vivien razas espaciales desconocidas , no suelen tener tienda de recuerdos.

conforme se acerca a la isla su rastreador lo detecta, un poder de 325, en este entonces no es una amenaza , hace unos meses el podria haberlo sido pero desde la llegada de su hermano a la tierra el a aumentado mucho su poder de pelea, tiene que ver con esas veces que estubo cerca de morir y el entrenamiento que su hermano le dio.

su hermano eso le trajo recuerdos cuando el aparecio finjio humildad para despues solo mostrar ante el su verdadera cara , que viene de una raza de monstruos que destruian vida por diversion , y vendian planetas a un monstruo todabia mas grande, su plan de apoderarse del planeta no fue de lo mas fino ,pero con tanto poder bruto hubiera sido suficiente.

y ahora venian dos mas como el , analizando el perfil psicologico de ellos era obio que no venian para ver el renacimiento de su raza, el saiya nappa puede que este algo interesado en el asunto , pero el principe vegeta no parece tan interesado, el es el mas peligroso y debera ser tratado con cuidado, la razon por la que vienen es que radizt murio y ellos querian asegurarse que el plan que les dijo iba por buen camino, los niños saiyas naceran en al rededor de 5 meses, tiempo suficiente para que se aseguren de que nacieron, mas aparte puede que no hallan creido lo que informamos que un virus terricola lo mato un virus que supuestamente no me afecto a mi por que de niño fue vacunado.

no importa que ellos se acercan por las mediciones que tenemos de sus niveles de poder , podemos vencer a nappa , tenemos las armas , y mi nivel ya supera el suyo , pelear contra angeles ayudo a mi poder , vegeta es el problema ,es casi tres veces mas poderoso , si tan solo el pudiera llegar a esa transformacion de cabello dorado otra ves, pero desde ese ataque no ha podido usarla , radizt no menciono nada sobre ella, y no habia nada de informacion sobre ella en su nave, solo algunas platicas grabadas con los otros saiyas ,y videos de esos mounstros destrullendo civilizaciones,

ya esta en la isla sobrevuela la zona y lo ve , su cara es similar a la de los ancianos de la tierra solo que verde ,mide entre dos metros diez y dos metros veinte,viste un traje color purpura similar a los antiguos trajes de entrenamiento indu ,con un calzado algo raro tiene aspecto de haber vivido por mucho tiempo, puede ver sabiduria en sus ojos, mismos ojos que lo han visto desde que llego tal ves mucho antes ,por su forma de actuar es obvio que sabia que venia.

y el ser hablo

-buenos dias hace una buena mañana- comenta el alien calmado

-no te ves sorprendido de verme- curioso

-supe que te acercabas es muy facil sentir tu presencia y cuando te acercaste a mi hogar sabia que era probable que vendrias-

\- y como lo sabias- interesado-

-yo te llame de hecho lo he estado haciendo todas las mañanas desde hace un mes ¿tu no puedes sentirme verdad?-

-acabamos de instalar un sistema de radares con los que sentimos tu presencia-

-¿es el que tienes puesto ahora en tu cara?-

-es muy efectivo para rastrear energias de personas no hay lugar en el mundo donde puedas ocultarte con esto- el informo con tono de no puedes escapar, a todo eso el anciano sonrie

-oohh en serio tengo curiosidad puedes actibarlo para ver si funciona bien- con burla en su cara

goku activa el rastreador y se sorprende hace unos minutos el viejo frente a el tenia mas de 300 unidades de poder ahora solo tiene 2, algo completamente extraño hay niños con mas poder que eso, a todo esto el anciano sonrie y pregunta

-¿se descompuso de casualidad?-

-¿tu lo estas haiendo no es cierto ? estas alterando el aparato-

-no estoy alterando mi ki lo redusco para ser imperceptible-

-ki creo que he oido de el la energia vital que tiene todo ser viviente-

-esa es parece que de ella son goku-

-¿como conoces mi nombre?-

-lei tu mente cuando te hacercanas a mi isla ¿parece que la tierra esta en problemas no es asi?-

-leiste mi mente-enojado

-no creeras que te hubiera dejado en mi isla sin comprobar eres militar deverias entenderlo-

al escuchar eso el saiya se calma ,su respuesta fue directa y logica si el se hubiera percatado de malas intenciones se hubiera ocultado con una unidad de poder tan baja lo hubiera confundido con un animal y pasado la isla sin notarlo, la pregunta es por que queria verlo

-y ¿cuanto tiempo llevas en la tierra?-

-al rededor de 400 años-

-¿tanto?-asombrado

-he tenido una vida muy larga-

-¿por que me contactaste?-

-quiero ayudar-

-¿con los saiyas?-

-si-

-¿por que ahora?¿por que no ayudaste contra los angeles?-

-si lo hubiera hecho esa organizacion que destruiste al final de esa guerra me hubieran atacado-

-eso no tiene logica eres lo bastante fuerte para derrotarlos-

-no soy tan rapido como antes chico, puedo ser fuerte pero mis reacciones son lentas ellos estaban bien organizados tu estabas con ellos ¿que hubieran hecho si no pudieran matarme]? ,-

-hubieran buscado una devilidad as vivido en la tierra mucho tiempo hubieran buscado rastros , ¿tienes una devilidad cierto?-

-kamakura-

-¿te referes a una persona ?-

\- es mejor si lo ves sigueme-el viejo comienza a andar mas alla de la playa en la parte selvatica de la isla se encuentra una casa con forma de caracol muy extraña , el viejo murmura algo en un idioma desconocido y la puerta se abre, lo que ve adentro es algo que deveria estar en un museo, pinturas ,jarrones, armaduras medievales europeas y japonesas, el anciano se hacerca a un cofre lo habre y saca algunos pergaminos, los extiente uno es un dibujo muy al estilo de los hechos durante la era de las guerras civiles en japon, el dibujo muestra al alien pero mas joven , al lado de una joven vestida como de la realeza.

-¿ y quien es ella?

-kamakura shimada mi esposa-

-¿quueeeee?-

\- yo era el daymio de kamakura-

 **continuara...**

 **suficiente suspenso o tal ves debi agregar algo mas bueno asta aqui debo dormir el trabajo esta muy exigente**

 **nuevamente gracias a mis revisores y lectores nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **una disculpa por la tardanza el trabajo me mantiene ocupado**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 11**

empieza donde nos quedamos los dos aliens criados en la tierra hablan.

-dijiste esposa- pregunata el soldado

\- es una larga historia, herbnlasds - comenta el ser verde al momento de terminar la frase dos sillas surgen del suelo, el dueño de la extraña casa se sienta en una mientras señala la otra

-toma asiento- comenta el sentado mientras señala la otra

-prefiero estar de pie-comenta el soldado con indiferencia al momento que presiona un boton en su rastreador, -espero que no te moleste que mis superiores escuchen esto-

\- quiero ayudar hablar de mi es algo que no hago con frecuencia pero si demuestra mi cooperacion con ustedes estonces esta bien, espero que las personas que escuchen sean de confianza-

\- solo son un par de tecnicos y mi prometida- de pronto - en ese momento el soldado hace un gesto de molestia y suspira

el verde le pregunta- sucede algo-

\- aparentemente los tecnicos no sabian de mi compromiso y estan siendo ruidosos al respecto, ¡dejense de cosas estamos trabajando! -gritandole al radio la ultima parte

\- bueno comenzaremos por el principio, yo llege hace aproximadamente 400 años, no recordaba nada sbre mi vida era un infante mis primeros recuerdos son despertar frente esta nave y un recuerdo algo borroso de mi padre diciendome que vendria por mi, durante años espere frente esta nave mientras entrenaba artes marciales para pasar el rato, afprendi de viejos libros dentro de la nave que descubri que podria leer ,

cuando llege a la adultes me canse de esperar y sali a explorar el mundo aprendi por experiencia que los humanos temen a la gente diferente una ventaja que tengo muy buen oido investigue las sociedades del mundo y averigue como mezclarme, fue cuando descubri a los caballeros humanos que portan armaduras y cubren su cuerpo para la guerra , me cree una armadura y me la puse a cada pueblo que iba investigaba subre su cultura solo por entretenimiento aun conservo las armaduras que solia usar - comenta señalando como en las paredes de la nave estan adornadas con armaduras de distintas cultura

de pronto el soldado nota una antigua armadura de samurai notando como esta se encontraba bien concervada comenta-¿asumo que esta es la que usaste en japon?- pregunta interesado

-asi es cuando llegue a japon me construi una y vage por el pais asta cuando llegue a kamakura, en esos momentos esa region estaba bajo constantes ataques de ladrones y asesinos que mataban a los feudales por sus riquezas cuando vagaba por ahi una joven se aparecio frente a mi pidiendome ayuda , la verdad no estaba interesado pero cuando te haces pasar por un caballero por tanto tiempo algunas cosas se te pegan, ella parecia ser la sirviente del feudal de esa zona, al cual habian emboscado un grupo de asesinos cuando salia de paseo, enfrentarlos fue muy facil para mi, mis habilidades de combate superaban a las de ellos por eso cause una buena impresion y el feudal quizo conocerme ,

me pregunto a quien servia, la verdad solo estaba de paso yo solo queria irme asi que para asustarlo me quite el casco pense que se asustaria y se iria pero por el contrario aunque se sorprendio al ver mi rostro no mostro miedo me llamo oni y rogo por mi ayuda , aparentemente su pueblo sufria por los constantes ataques de bandidos , el habia salido para ir a un pueblo vecino en busca de ayuda ya que su ejercito no era tan grande y no podian proteger sus tierras, me ofrecio un trabajo como general , y yo acepte para pasar el tiempo

pense que no duraria mucho solo cazaria algunos criminales y me iria,pero me equivoque los subditos de ese feudal eran muy leales tanto que con solo una palabra de este nadien en el pueblo mostro miedo ante mi .

la muchacha que me pidio ayuda en ese entonces se la pasaba conmigo todo el tiempo,preguntandome sobre mi vida y ayudandome a entender cada cosa de ese lugar, era muy versada en todo al final descubri que ella era la hija del señor al que servia.

yo puse en forma a sus tropas les ayude con armas mejores y mejor entrenamiento, me gane el respeto de su gente y para cuando me di cuenta ya habian pasado 5 años.

subitamente el feudal enfermo y en sus ultimos dias me pidio que me casara con su hija eramos amigos en ese entonces -

\- la amabas- pregunto con interes-

-ella era especial y siempre estara en mi corazon , pero a diferencia contigo nosotros no tubimos decendencia , nuestras espeies son muy diferentes, durante años protegi y años despues cuando mi esposa murio decidi que era tiempo de un cambio, reparti las tierras con mi gente y abandone el pais-

-¿que hiciste despues?-

\- me encontre con el ser conocido como kami-

-espera eso es ridiculo ¿quieres decir que conociste a dios?-confundido

-es una forma de decirlo-

-¿es real ? por que si es asi quisiera hablar con el respecto a los angeles que nos atacaron- molesto

-no como lo imaginas kami es mas un titulo y yo no llamaria a esas cosas angeles los verdaderos podrian molestarse-

-¿que quieres decir con eso de titulo? y que no eran angeles reales-

-de lo que se esas cosas conocidas como angeles no eran de por aqui, vinieron del espacio -

-otra raza-

-tenian una especie de mentalidad colmena solo los grandes eran los dominantes de los demas sus lideres , una de ello se decidio a protejer la tierra, mientras el otro miraba a los humanos como una plaga la cual deshacerse, fue con ayuda de el kami de ese momento que los invasores fueron sellados en el artico-

-los rollos del mar muerto no eran muy especificos con lo que dices-

-esos rollos son dificiles de traducir -

\- ¿como sabes tanto sobre esto?-

-fui dicipulo del anterior kami sama desafortunadamente llegue tarde, con el pude haber sido su sucesor pero no complete el entrenamiento la verdad es que no me anime -

-sigo sin creer mucho esto espera ¿kami sama puede morir?-

-como dije es un titulo que se hereda de persona a persona los cuales deben tener ciertas capacidades una de ellas es ser guerreros muy poderosos -

-y ¿donde esta ese lugar ?-

-en las nubes oculto de cualquier radar de la tierra -

-y¿como puede ocultarse de los mejores radares del mundo? ¿alguna tecnologia desconocida-interesado

-magia-

-hehehe lo dices en serio magia realmente cres que eso existe-con burla

-¿quieres una prueva?- le comenta sonriendo

-eso seria bueno-comenta el saiya con cara de no creer-

\- antes debes asugurarme la privacidad esto es importante solo tu y las dos personas tras el audifono que llevas deben saberlo esto podria provocar otra guerra- le advierte con seriedad mientras se levanta de su silla en direccion a la salida mientras toma un saco cerca de esta .

\- dame un minuto- el presiona un boton de su rastreador y pregunta- ritsuko podrias verificar que el canal sea seguro-

-en estos momentos yo fuyutsuki , la mayor katsuragi, y mi asistente ibuki escuchamos, dame un segundo ´para evitar filtraciones-comenta mientras mediante las computadoras de nerv verifica la seguridad momentos despues le asegura la privacidad

el saiya suelta el boton del aparato en su costado y comenta al namekiano-estamos seguros mientras segia hacia afuera al tipo verde.

-antes que nada debo decirte que esto solo puedo hacerlo una vez al año-

-¿ya empezamos con defectos ? no esperas que crea que con solo un pequeño truco que hagas creere que la magia existe-

\- ahi esta el chiste yo te aseguro que esto no sera pequeño, dejame preguntarte primero ¿aun hay crisis alimenticia en el mundo?-

-aunque ahora solo haya una cuarta parte de poblacion muchos animales fueron extinguidos y terrenos de cultivo destruidos partes del mundo inundadas y los desiertos crecieron mas-

-perfecto-comenta mientras suelta el contenido del saco en el suelo el cual es siete esferas de cristal color naranja cada una con un numero de estrellas que van del uno a siete, el viejo levanta las manos al aire y grita- sal sheng long y concedeme tu deseo-.

los cielos se oscurecen los truenos caen y de las esferas surge un rayo hacia el cielo de donde suerge un dragon similar a los de la mitologia china, el dragon mira directamente al par y pregunta-¿ cual es tu deseo'?-

momentos despues el hombre verde declara su deseo, y de proto el planeta entero se cubre de verde cada desierto y ciudad inundada se convierte en un campo verde donde todo tipo de arboles surgen mientras animales que se creian extintos empiezan a surgir de entre estos.

cuando esto sucede todo el mundo entra en panico terrenos que creian destruidos an vuelto a la vida por todo el mundo los ciudadanos en miedo a lo sucedido hablan con sus lideres .

mientras en la isla, el saiya habla con sus superiores

-entonces es cierto ¿hay mas verde en el mundo?-

-segun los satelites si se ha comprovado que las frutas son comestibles ,parece ser que tendremos alimento para rato- comenta la teniente ibuki

-yo hubiera preferido estudiar mas esto pero perece ser que la magia si existe- comenta la doctora akagi

-shinji acaba de llamar ¿recuerdas el terreno baldio donde solias hacer los entrenamiento?-comenta la mayor

-¿que con ellos? -pregunta preocupado

-aparentemente ahora somos dueños de arboles de manzanas y naranjas , tambien hay sandias en los terrenos del este y de arroz al sur-informa

-me gutaba entreenar ahi-comenta decepcionado

-volviendo al tema la onu no debe enterarse de que esto fue gracias a un dragon magico concede desos algo comoesto no debe salir de aqui entendido- el comandante fuyutsuki comenta mientras el resto asiente- son le encargo que traiga a el senor kamakura a japon se lo presentaremos a la onu , si lo que dice es cierto fue dueño de esa ciudad lo que lo vuelve japones, le diremos a la onu que su nave contenia algun aparato especial para terraformar planetas y que el lo programo para darle vida a la tierra habran muchas preguntas y quisiera que estubiera aqui para ayudarnos.-

en la ISLA

-bueno ¿no tienes problemas en venir conmigo ?-

-quiero ayudar y creo que solo entrenarte no sera suficiente, tambien hay que calmar a las personas , solo espera a que cierre mi casa parece que no volvere en un tiempo-

-fue bueno que concervaras esas esferas con el mundo como esta hubiera sido dificil recuperarlas-

despues de que el hombre verde recogiera algunas cosas ambos saleen volandi de la isla con rumbo a japon.

...

 **continuara.**

 **bueno asta aqui la realidad no pense en alargar tanto esta parte este fic era de historias cortas de como seria la vida de goku si la tierra en la que cahia fuera otra y voy a retomarlo asi voy a darle un descanso a esta parte y empesar otra ,**

 **tengo muchas ideas para distintas tierras asi que dejare escojer cual devera seguir tres opciones**

 **1 dc universe**

 **2 pokemon**

 **3 ranma**

 **comenten es importante en una semana decido.**


	12. Chapter 12 poke

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el primer mundo,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **una disculpa por la tardanza el trabajo me mantiene ocupado**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 12**

y empieza como la historia debe empezar la nave del saiya llega a la tierra pero la tierra a la que llega es diferente al de la historia original...

enuna cueva en lo profundo de una montaña un viejo lucario despierta devido al ruido de un choque parte de la montaña temblo por este, esta montaña no es donde nacio cuando era joven decidio viajar por el mundo y conocerlo, para aprender de el y los habitantes que viven en este, reunio muchas historias y regreso a su tierra para contarlas, pero al hacerse mas mayor decidio alejarse de los suyos el era un viejo guerrero orgulloso de su vida y no queria que los jovenes de su raza lo vean morir de viejo,

el sale de su cueva y al investigar donde se producio el ruido, ve un gran crater y en el centro lo que parece ser una roca redonda, depronto la rocka se mueve y ve su interior , esta no era una rocka si no al parecer un huevo ,uno con una cria de humano dentro de el uno con una cola ...

esto era raro penso los humanos no nacian de huevos como los pokemons y no tenian cola, el se acerca al niño y al acercarse nota que el aura del niño es mas grande a comparacion de otras crias de humano que ha visto sin duda esta cria tiene potencial ,eso es bueno asi aguantara el viaje al pueblo de humanos que esta cerca de aqui ,

el pokemon toma al infante y se embarca en direccion del pueblo mas cercano en medio del viaje la cria desperto y empezo a moverse salvajemente safandose de su benefactor y gol´peandose de cabeza con el suelo, lucario se alarmo aunque no fue su culpa el infante esta herido y necesita cuidados, el no llegara a el pueblo asi que regresa a su cueva ahi tiene hierbas medicinales recolectadas para sus malestares (que se halla mudado para morir no significa que no quiera cuidar sus malestares), con eso podra atenderlo,

luego de horas de cuidad la cria esta despierta del sueño que el lucario penso que seria su ultimo , y le sonrio con esa sonrisa se sintio satisfecho el iso un buen trabajo salvandole la vida y vio que su aura ahora era diferente al principio era salvage y violenta, pero ahora se sentia una calma en ella una que no habia sentido en un tiempo, el niño estaba ahora sano podria ir con los humanos ahora... pero era lo mejor ,

esa aura brilla energicamente estaba seguro que con el tiempo sera mucho mejor pero si no la entrena esa aura desaparecera, los humanos no saben como entrenarla apropiadamente no desde sir aron, seria un desperdicio no entrenar a este muchacho, y asi lo decidio

su idea era entrenar al muchacho en el uso del aura el antes ya habia enseñado a otros de su especie tiene esperiencia, y cuando cresca lo devolvera a los humanos .

-te llamare goku como el personaje de una historia que un humano me conto hace mucho tiempo- le dijo por medio del aura al infante, y este le volvio a sonreir el nombre le habia gustado.

3 años despues

una bestia enorme surge de entre la montaña el viejo lucario sintio el peligro nada mas su estudiante vio la luna llena, vio como la luna lo cargaba de energia y lo transformaba en algo enorme y violento, desde el principio el pokemon uso su aura para llegar a la mente del chico el no deberia de perderse con todo ese poder si lo hace tiene miedo de perderlo para siempre y se mantiene firme sosteniendolo no debe perderse este era su hijo y que darkrai se lleve su alma si almenos no lo logra,

el niño deja de crecer su forma gigante y peluda da un grito salvage y lo pokemons del area huyen todos menos uno ,

el cual no deja de usar su aurar en su mente de pronto la besta le lanza un golpe uno directo pero a escasos sentimetros se detiene y empieza a verse asi mismo el esta muy diferente y eso lo asusta antes de que empieze a desesperarse su maestro se pone frente a el y lo calma su miedo e ira son peligrosos en estos momentos no debe guiarse por ellos , y asi la bestia calmada se sienta y habla con su maestro asta quedarse dormido,

a la mañana siguiente su cuerpo vuelve a ser el de antes , su maestro por medio del aura reviso su pasado vio de donde venia y lo que fue esa transformacion y le informa que fue la luna llena la que lo volvio asi y deberia estar preparado para la proxima ,pasado en las siguientessemanas el practica su meditacion para que al llegar la proxima luna el no vuelva a caer en ira o miedo y advierte sobre nunca revisar su pasado con el aura eso solo lo llenara de cosas que ya no necesita.

5 años despues de eso

a los 10 años los niños reciben su licencia para ser entrenadores pokemon, y una joven entrenadora cabello castaño usa unos pantalone y chaqueta deportiva sin mangas

sale de su pueblo, para convertirse en maestra pokemon despues de recibir a su primer pokemon (un bulbasaur) y atrapar un pichi , ella decide adentrarse a la montaña y ver que podria atrapar, alistando su cmpamento ella prepara una cena y la deja en una rocka algo grande del tamaño de una mesa ,recordando sacar su bebida ella se aleja un poco de su cena para revisar su mochila , al voltear de regreso nota a un niño con ropas fabricadas a base de hojas se ve como de entr años , revisando su cena ,ella se sorprende y grita

-AAAAAHHHHH un ladron, - ella asustada saca sus dos pokebolas liberando a sus pokemons

el muchacho tapandose los oidos trata de decir algo-agadareabcaan - de pronto se calla la mira directo a los ojos y ella escucha una voz que le dice- no soy un ladron solo estaba viendo esa extrana cosa que pusite ahi no reconozco ese aroma, -

\- espera que fue eso no moviste tus labios eres ventriluco o algo asi- comenta calmandose

-¿que es un ventriloco?- pregunta confundido

-ventriluco alguien que habla sin mover los labios-algo molesta-espera un momento noestoy ollendote estas hablando directamente a mi mente eres un psiquico¡-

-recuerdo eso no lo soy solo soy muy bueno en el uso de aura estoy usandola para hablar contigo- le comenta el muchacho

-aura ¿que es eso]? y que tiene que ver con que huelas mi cena - pregunta

-¿eso es tu cena? pero no te parece muy poca estas en crecimiento deberias comer mas -comenta el muchacho mientras examina el plato

-es mas que suficiente para una chica en crecimiento, creeme no soy de las chicas que cuidan lo que comen y no cambies la pregunta-

-el aura permite ver sin ojos, sentir emociones esquivar obstaculos ver hechos del pasado y... espera un momento ¿eres una chica? nunca habia visto una- le comenta mientras salta y comienza a mirarla por todos lados el se acerca y huele su nuca- oye hueles bien-

-gracias uso un shampo que ...ALEJATE pervertido- lo empuja- que creciste en un bosque criado por growles o algo asi- molesta

-no creci en una cueva criado por mi maestro lucario si bienes conmigo te lo presentare - comenta mientra la muchacha nota algo en la parte de atras de el

-¿tienes una cola?- al notar que la mueve de una manera natural

-si que ke le paso a la tuya te la cortaron por accidente- comenta recordando un accidente que tuvo hace mucho tiempo

-un lucario creo que oi hablar de ello pero ellos no son de esta region , los humanos regularmente no tienen cola tu talves tienes un problema genetico o algo asi- ella le creyo principalmente por que vio sus ojos y no habia mentira en ellos a su corta edad ella se enorgullecia de poder reconocer como eran las personas.

-geneque -

\- genetico eso es largo de explicar entonces conoces a un lucario eso es genial si me lo presentas te dare algo de mi cena como agradecimiento que te parece-

-acepto -

despues de buscar utencilios extra la chica divide la cena en partes iguales, el muchacho al verla comer decide imitarla frcasando en ello dejando caer lo que intentaba agarrar

-nunca habias usado una cuchara dejame ayudarte- le comenta mientras le enseña a usarla adecuadamente

-esto es lo mas delicioso que he provado en mi vida.- comenta con brillo en los ojos devorando practicamente lo que que de su porcion

-en serio es solo un omelet de jamon no es la gran cosa- algo sonrojada

-es serio esta asombroso- con una sonrisa brillante

luego de la cena los dos se dirigen a la cueva a ver al maestro

el viejo maestro con los años se ha devilitado hace 8 años el era devil pero ahora ya a empeorado hace un mes pretendia llevar al chico con los humano y regresar a morir pero no pudo espero demaciado sus fuerzas no le permitiran llegar si empieza el viaje , creyo que el chico tendria que hacerlo solo pero hace unas horas la sintio una muchacha un poco mas joven que el chico, puedo sentir noblesa y lealtad en ella , es por eso que mande al chico a buscar leña por esa area , sabia que se encontrarian y la naturaleza curiosa de los humanos la atrearia hacia aqui, solo falta espera

-maestro traje a una chica de visita- la presenta haciendose a un lado para que el maestro pueda verla

-mucho gusto mi nombre es-ella es interrupida por el lucario el cual le dice

-se quien eres y por que estas aqui , joven quiero pedirte un favor- mirandola muy seriamente

-como sabe ,, ha aura cierto, y ¿cual es ese favor?- pregunta interesada

\- hace muchos años encontre a este muchacho en el bosque como note su aura decidi entrenarlo ya que seria un desperdicio que ese potencial se pierda , pero ahora es momento que el vuelva a la civilizacion, y ya que vas de camino ,queria pedirte que lo guiaras a ella -

la muchacha vio sus ojos agacho la cabeza y comento -esta bien acepto- en ese momento el lucario la abrazo y comento

-no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- el voltea hacia su hijo y comenta-muchacho es hora que empiezes ese viaje del que te hable es hora que al igual que yo salgas y conocas el mundo que aprendas lo que ofrece que conozcas gente.-se separa de la chica se acerca al muchacho que crio como a un hijo y le comenta -eres lo mas cercano que tuve a un hijo hiciste que estos ultimos años fueran los mas felices de mi vida-

-gracias mae.. papa-devolviendo el abrazo

tiempo despues el muchacho toma las pocas pertenencias que tiene (solo un monton de hierbas y chucherias voltea a la figura paterna que tuvo y comenta- ¿seguro que estaras bien?-

-he vivido muchos años antes que llegaras y vivire muchos mas despues de que te vallas asi que ve con cuidado- luego de un abrazo corto el muchaco duerme . a la mañana siguiente se encuentra con su nueva amiga y ambos parten a la siguiente ciudad, hablando animadamente de sus vidas , y enseñandole al chico a hablar como humano, cundo estaban cerca de la entrada el muchacho se conjela algo esta mal . concentra su aura y busca algo con ella , y nota algo o mas bien no lo nota este se da la vuelta y esta por correr de regreso cuando subitamente la muchacha lo abraza por la espalda, y le dice

-no vayas el no querria que lo veas asi- ella estaba llorando y el nota algo y le pregunta

-tu¿ lo sabias-

-lo sospechaba el queria que te fueras he oido historias de pokemons que van a los bosque a morir el queria sacarte para que no lo vieras morir queria que lo recordaras como el maestro no como el muerto- el muchacho se da vuelta y la abraza poniendose a lloorar juntos el primero por la muerte de su padre y la segunda por la triste historia frente a ella..

y asi comienza

continuara.

 **bueno gano pokemon tres votos**

 **esta parte tendra algunos capitulos mas para despues saltar a otro mundo**

 **nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13poke2

**otra tierra**

 **continuando con el mundo pokemon,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **una disculpa por la tardanza el trabajo me mantiene ocupado**

 **gracias a los revisores eso me ayuda.**

 **capitulo 13**

el duo entra a el pueblo una oficial los vio en las afueras mientras lloraban y se les acerca para verlos, luego de una charla, el grupo va a la estacion de policia donde una agente de seguridad social le toma datos al muchacho con la ayuda de su amiga,

despues le dieron un baño y un cambio de ropa que era mejor a esas hojas que usaba,

en lo que el se bañaba ella fue al centro pokemon mas cercano a dejar sus pokemon a cuidado.

ahora el viste unos jeans con una camisa naranja y un chaleco

mientras la oficial joyce comienza una busqueda de informacion sobre niños perdidos en bosques cercanos ,

horas despues.

la oficial se acerca al duo y les comenta

-he verificado los registros y los registros de ciudades cercanas y no hay registros reportados de niños perdidos de tu edad-

el joven se acerca a la muchacha y mentalmente preguna-¿que fue lo que dijo?-

la muchacha lo mira y comenta-tienes que aprender a hablar bien ella dice que no saben nada de tu familia-

-el aaabuelo no dijoooo nadaaa sobre mi mi mi como era familia eso familia- comenta no muy elocuentemente.

-deacuerdo le diste ya tus datos a la agente de seguridad-

-todo-contesta

-bien ella te dara papeleria necesaria para conseguir un identificacion oficial , y te acompañara a un orfelinato donde obtendras educacion necesaria-

el voltea a su compañera la cual le tradujo

-aunn no entiendoo completamente esas cosas - comenta

-no te preocupes te ira bien -comenta la oficial

-bueno parece que este sera el adios- le comenta su acompañante

-quuee pero si acabamos de juntarnos-comenta mentalmente a su amiga

-estoy en medio de mi viaje pokemon , lo siento pero o puedo esperarte , a ti te faltan un par de años para poder salir a uno- comenta mientras le acaricia la cabeza

-¿no entiendo bien eso?-pregunta confundido

-cuando un niño cumple 10 años tiene permiso para salir en un viaje , y a ti todabia te falta para eso- comenta

-¿cuanto dura un año?-

-pues 365 dias lo mismo que las cuatro estaciones del año-informa

-segun el abuelo tengo 11 inviernos- comenta el muchacho

-quuee eso es imposible eres como 20 cm mas bajo que yo-gritando asombrada

-lo que dice es cierto puede que no lo notaras pero la agente tiene un abra bajo su escritorio que le ayuda a detectar mentiras a la hora de pedir datos,el no ha mentido una sola vez desde que entro - comenta la oficial

-eso se ve muy util , bueno no estoy segura de si puedas acompañarme te falta mucho por aprender-comenta

-aprendere en el camino-

la muchacha votea hacia la agente de seguridad y pregunta -¿el puede venir conmigo?

-bueno el tiene la edad pero necesita algo de educacion mira te dire algo el muchacho se ve fuerte y saludable, asi que te dare una oportunidad, te dare unos libros en dos ciudades te estara esperando otra agente ella le pondra un examen- comenta mientras saca unos libros y se los pasa,

-bueno ya esta vamos goku tengo una medalla que ganar.-

el duo sale de la estacion dirigiendose a recojer sus pokemon al centro, luego de eso se van al gimnacio petter a pedir un duelo

-deacuerdo cuento con un aquirtle que me dieron al salir y un bulbasaur ,si ellos solo usan tipo roka no tendre problema-

el duo entra al gimnacio donde un hombre moreno de cabello castaño los espera

-soy flint dueño de este gymnacio si quieren la medalla tendran que derrotarme- menciona mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho

insertar lucha inutil devido a que el dueño del gimnacio no tenia talento

5 min despues

-ya tengo mi primera medalla- comenta la muchacha mientras se la muestra a goku

-felicidades- comenta el joven

y asi el duo sale de ese pueblo dirigiendose al siguiente en busca de aventuras

o eso planeaban pero la tortura para goku empezo su amiga cada que se detenian a descansar

era señal de estudio para el muchacho,

dias despues

al mochacho le tomo poco aprender a leer con tan paciente maestra, poronto el estudiaba mientras ella rastreaba y encuentra un pikachu que puede derrotar con dificultad,

\- si atrape un electrico- mostrando su nuevo amigo

-eso es genial- el acaricia al nuevo miembro de equipo y comenta

-el te respeta por haberlo derrotado y quiere saber cuando le tocara luchar- le informa

-esa habilidad tuya es muy util ,bueno sera pronto he oido que el gymnacio de ciudad celeste usan muchos pokemon tipo agua y electrico es fuerte contra ellos- comenta confiada

-ya quiero atrapar mi primer pokemon- comenta emocionado

la joven le sonrie y saca una pokebola dandosela y le comenta- bueno as sido de mucha utilidad para mi en estos dias asi que te dare una de mis pokebolas en el siguiente pueblo te registraremos como entrenador y me daras una de las tuyas-

-en serio genial- comenta emocionado

-te recuerdo que primero tienes que debilitarlos antes de usarla los unicos que caerian sin eso son algunos tipos insecto y de los mas pequeños-

el muchacho toma la pokebola y sale corriendo al bosque, la muchacha revisa si hay heridas en su nuevo amigo y empieza a tratarlas, momentos despues escucha ruidos en el bosque y ella se dirige a buscar la fuente pasando entre grupos de arboles, depronto de entre estos ve algo hacercandose a gran velocidad y esta lo esquiba muy apenas solo para notar que era , goku quien habia salido volando, el muchacho se levanta con dificultad, y dice

-ese fue un buen golpe ,pero aun no me rindo- y sale corriendo de donde llego

ella se acerca a ver y ve a goku enfrentando a un hitmonchan el muchacho salta con patada voladora solo para que este lo esquibe y golpee, el se recupera y se lanza con un golpe solo para se bloqueado por el pokemon y golpeado otra vez y salir volando cerca de su amiga

-tal ves deberias retirarte el es muy fuerte- le comenta preocupada

-no creo que ya lo estoy debilitando-contesta volviendo a levantarse y lanzarse contra el pokemon solo para ser recibido de un golpe y volver donde mismo

-¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunta su amiga

-es muy fuerte pero no me rendire- antes de regresar su amiga pregunta

-¿que no podias usar ataques de aura?-

-¿no seria eso hacer trampa?-confundido

-claro que no cuando uno lucha tiene que hacerlo con todas tus capacidades o no cuenta-

-en serio bueno en ese caso- el muchacho concentra energia y dispara una esfera de aura al confundido pokemon que ante la sorpresa de ver un humano hacer ese mivimiento no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y lo recibe de lleno dejandolo noqueado.

el muchacho le pregunta a su amiga como usar la pokebola esta le da instrucciones y el la arroja al pokemon noqueado encerrandolo en esta luego de eso hace una pose y dice

-biieeen atrape un ...¿ como dices que se llama este? -

-hitmonchan-

-atrape un hitmonchan-

tiempo despues de vuelta al campamento

-¿podrias soltar a hitmonchan? quiero verificar que no este muy herido- comenta la joven sacando un botiquin

el muchacho suelta a su pokemon el cual ya esta despierto y mira fijamente a su maestro, mientras la muchacha cura sus heridas

-fijate bien como lo hago atender a tus pokemon es tu responsabilidad-

-si gracias , hey fue una gran lucha creess que puedas enseñarme algunos de tus movimientos-

-hitmonchann-con expresion aburrida

-como que devil-

-hitmonchan-molesto

-asi que creess que los humanos no puden igualarte-

-chaann-

\- de que hablas te venci-

-hitmmoonn chan-

\- no fue un truco observa- el junta las manos y empieza a mostrar aura

-hitmnonchaaan- mientras se arrodilla y agacha la cabeza

\- que te enseñe, bueno por mi no hay problema pero no se si funcione en ti tecnicamente todos tenemos algo de aura pero usarla es complicado-

-hitmonchan-

-me entrenaras si te entreno bueno tenemos un trato- mientras ambos golpena sus puños

\- vaya nunca oi de un entrenador entrenado por un pokemon-

-¿es raro?-

-no lo se nunca antes lo he oido-

al pasar los dias las mañanas se dividen mitad del tiempo goku intenta enseñarle aura y la otra mitad el pokemon le da entrenamiento fisico, y asi los dias pasaron asta que llegaron a ciudad celeste.

 **continuara..**

 **bueno asta llega muchas gracias a mis revisores y subscriptores asta el siguiente capitulo by**


End file.
